piffandomcom-20200223-history
AIDS - Don't Die of Ignorance
Two sets of PIFs about the dangers of AIDS from 1987. Narrated by the late John Hurt. Both are rated PG. Iceberg Description: We see two shots of some ice on the mountains of an iceberg breaking and falling into the sea, before it fades to the shot of a iceberg as the camera slowly rotates around it. The camera then submerges itself underwater to see the word "AIDS" carved on the side of the iceberg underwater. The message appears "MORE PARTNERS, MORE RISK." before it changes to "DON'T DIE OF IGNORANCE" and the health departments disclaimer appears at the tom right corner. Variant: There is a altered version of this PIF where it doesn't feature John Hurt's narration, but instead it shows messages of how AIDS cause dangers. The last shot fades from the carved "AIDS" word to the leaflet on a side of the iceberg. FX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: Some ice collapsing and falling into the water as the low creepy violin music is heard in the background as John Hurt explains "There is now a deadly virus which anyone can catch from sex with an infected person. But you can't always tell if someone is infected. And unless if we're a lot more careful...the people who died so far...will be just the tip of the iceberg. So protect yourself. It's safer if you use a condom. And remember... the more sexual partners, the greater the risk." Availability: Was broadcasted on TV, though the version without John Hurt is seen in cinemas. Seen on some YouTube channels. Scare Factor: Low to Medium, due to the relaxing atmosphere of the icebergs, despite the ominous narration. Monolith Description: We see a slate mountain from the distance, the camera zooms in as explosions occur on the mountain, as rocks of slate fall to the ground as more explosions occur. A man is chiseling through some slate with a machine, before he using a chisel to engrave the word "AIDS" on the monolith. When the engraving is done, the monolith falls to the ground, and the leaflet lands on it, followed by a bouquet of lilies afterwards. The health departments disclaimer fades in at the bottom left corner. FX: Live-action. Trivia: The soundtrack of this PIF was composed on a Synclavier by renowned composer Hans Zimmer. Music/Sounds: There are sounds of rumbling and explosions at the quarry and John Hurt says "There is now a danger that has become a threat to us all." The ominous music is now heard in the background as John Hurt continues "It is a deadly disease and there is no known cure." Metallic clangs are heard as the man chisels the monolith while John Hurt continues "The virus can be passed during sexual intercourse with an infected person. Anyone can get it, man or woman. So far, it's been confirmed into small groups... but it's spreading." The low somber choir is also heard along with low bell thud as the monolith falls to the ground, while John Hurt concludes the last message "So protect yourself, and read this leaflet when it arrives. If you ignore AIDS, it could be the death of you. So don't die of ignorance." then the music dies down and the sound effect of the bouquet of lilies falls on the monolith. Availability: Seen on some YouTube channels. Scare Factor: Medium to Nightmare, due to the explosion, the messages about AIDS, and how the bouquet of lilies are displayed on the monolith as the sign of death. Category:PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Health PIFs Category:Rated PG Category:Safety PIFs Category:Cinema PIFs Category:Television PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:AIDS Category:AIDS PIFs Category:1980's PIFs Category:1987